


The Warrior

by Ayrin_Prof_Fangirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayrin_Prof_Fangirl/pseuds/Ayrin_Prof_Fangirl





	The Warrior

Prologue  
There were once three warring clans. Siecig, the mental power clan. Tinana, the physical power clan. And Pono, the rebel clan. Everyone lived in constant fear of an attack. One man emerged and unified the clans. Siecig and Tinana were happy to join this mans new kingdom of Atzin, but Pono was not ready to give up power. Together Siecig, Tinana, and the new King of Atzin drove Pono out of the country. The new capitol Haere was built between the two clans. The children from both clans where to be raised in the capitol where they would learn to control their powers. Once a child reached eighteen, they would display their powers for the kings and be sorted in the clans. In the next country over, the surviving Pono laid in wait for the right time to attack the new kingdom.


End file.
